Mission 1
by KyokoKitten
Summary: A demon is hunting Dante, why? OC Rated M for language and violence
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Devil May Cry, it is owned by Capcom. All I own is the story I made up myself and my characters

Mission 1

Chapter 1

[][][][][][][]

A lone girl sat in the very center of a large cage. She was surrounded on all sides by silver bars, and black flaming rock. All she had in the cage was a crappy bed and a large chair with big cushions, on which she now sat.

She was a tall demon, purple skin starting from her hands and feet, fading up into the blue that covered the rest of her, within the blue, all over her body, were purple swirl markings. She had very long purple hair that was completely free, and fringe bangs that fell over her eyes, that were completely covered with tattered bandages. Tattered cloth also covered her ample chest and a skirt that was made of tattered cloth covered her lower bits and hung down to her feet. She was very human like in shape.

She sat silently, until a sudden clatter behind her caught her attention. She turned toward it, grinding her fanged teeth,

"Who's there?!"

"It is I Mistress…Ansel…" A voice said from the entrance to the cage.

She had never seen this demon, but recognized the name as one of her father's most trusted generals. He was a very skeletal creature, having tight skin that covered his bones. He had a skull like faces and sunken eyes. He wore a tattered red cloak on which a sword was attached to his back. He also wore gold gauntlets on his wrists.

"What do you want?" She growled.

He bowed, even though she couldn't see it, "I regret to inform you mistress…but the remainder of your family…has been slain…"

She jumped up, turning toward where he stood, "What?! Who did this?!"

He looked up, "It was Sparda's son…Dante." He stood up straight once again, removing a large silver and jewel encrusted key from around his neck, "Because your father is now dead mistress…you are free."

He unlocked the cage and the door swung open with extreme force, taking him by surprise and making him jump back,

"This is also yours to keep…once again…" He reached into his cloak, pulling out a large white/silver hand gun with black swirls etched into it. She walked toward him and he handed it to her, she immediately recognized the feel of it,

"Harvester…"

He nodded, "If you need anything Mistress…Please ask…"

She walked forward, spinning the gun around skillfully in her hand, then stopped,

"I want an army…we're going after this…Dante."

He nodded, "Right away….Mistress Mana…" He faded away.

Mana smiled, "I look forward to meeting you…"

[][][][][][][]

Dante sat at his desk at Devil May Cry. His feet were up on the desk, he was leaning back in his chair, a magazine over his face. He wore a black t-shirt and black leather pants with black boots, his trademark red coat hanging on the wall behind him. There had been a recent, extreme, heat wave in the city. It was an odd wave, as it made him feel weak and tired all the time, so he took frequent naps when he didn't have work.

Suddenly the shop door swung open, causing the bell Dante had installed above the door ring, waking him up. He bolted straight up, the magazine falling onto the floor. He looked up to find Lady standing on the other side of the desk. She looked pretty much like usual, except that she didn't have her trademark rocket launcher, which she never seemed to put down. He found this a little strange, but didn't ask questions.

She raised an eyebrow,

"Bored?"

He rubbed his eyes a little, "I guess you could say that…What are you doing here anyway? You haven't been here in…forever."

She crossed her arms, walking around the room, inspecting all of his artifacts, and stopping to inspect Ebony and Ivory which hung on the wall,

"I've recently been called out for a ton of jobs…apparently Demons have been running rampant in all of the nearby cities."

Dante Leaned back in his chair, "And?"

"Well, there are just so damn many that I can't keep up with 'em all." She turned back to him, "I thought maybe you could use the work…I'd give you part of my fee."

Dante sighed, the weather had really made him feel lazy, but he knew he couldn't turn down the money. He put his hands on the desk and pushed himself up onto his feet,

"Alright, I'll take you up on your offer."

Lady turned and smiled, "Great."

Dante grabbed his coat and put it on, rolling up the sleeves. He grabbed his guns and sword and turned to Lady,

"Shall we?"

[][][][][][][]

I hope you like, please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Mission 1

Chapter 2

[][][][][][][]

Mana stood atop a tall twisted looking tower, it was very tilted and looked out of place in the center of the city it had popped up in. It had at least 100 floors, each with tiny windows, only in the very center was there a floor that was surrounded by large stained glass windows. It was built completely of crumbling black stone. It had a flat, round, open roof where Mana now stood. Placed evenly around it were 4 tall, thin, turrets that were also twisted.

She stood at the very edge of the flat roof, staring down at the quiet city, dark city below. The entire tower was enshrouded in darkness, even right now, in the very middle of the day. She was now in a human disguise, the swirl markings on her body were nearly gone, and the few that remained were black and looked like tattoos on her skin. She wore a black corset with small purple detailing on it. Her pants were shorts, with pant legs attached by garter like straps on the inside and outside of her thighs. These made the pant legs hang down a little farther than the shorts so some skin shown between them. 2 crossed black belts covered her hips and held her gun, they both had silver buckles. She wore huge, black, platform Goth boots that made her look taller than she actually was, as her human form was at least a foot shorter than her demon form. She had on a silver chain with a thin, pointed, black cross pendant, and her ears each had 6 earrings, a matching cross dangling one at the bottom, 4 black studs, and a ring at the top. She wore a black leather bracelet that wrapped several times around her left wrist and a huge bulky ring with a blue rose on it on her middle finger of her left hand. She wore a sleeveless cloak that hung down to her feet. It had plum purple piping around the tank sleeves, and the same purple ran down in thick stripes on the front, when put together the two sides of purple formed a cross. The rest of the cloak was black with a purple lining and long pointed death hood. The hood remained off of her head and the cloak open. Her hair was now brown, pulled up and clipped back into a slightly spiked pony tail. Her right eye was purple, and her left red (she couldn't quite change it all the way, she was unsure why), the red was covered by long bangs pulled over it in the front of her hair. She gained complete and perfect eyesight with the change of her eyes, which made her quite happy.

She stood with her arms crossed, wind blowing her cloak. Ansel stood behind her awaiting her next command.

"Has he been summoned?" Mana asked, a darkness in her voice.

He nodded, "Yes Mistress…He should be arriving soon."

She smiled, "Good…Go and prepare for his arrival."

He bowed and vanished.

Mana turned, her cloak billowing in the wind, a smile on her face.

[][][][][][][]

Dante made his way into the city, immediately noticing the dark and twisted tower in the distance. It blocked out the sun that now hung low in the sky, casting an enormous shadow over the quiet city. Other than the tower, everything seemed normal. The only strange thing was that there were absolutely no people. Things were still running, there were stands around that had food on them, it was as if everyone had just vanished.

Gravel crunched under his feet as he walked, the tower getting ever closer with each step. Suddenly a low whisper blew past him in a warm breeze,

"Daaaaanteeeee…."

He stopped, grabbing the hilt of Rebellion, "Why do I get the feeling…that I'm expected…"

[][][][][][][]

He arrived at the tower without incident, which he thought was very odd, as demons generally attacked him with every chance they got. He walked up the stone steps and pushed open the heavy, wooden front doors. They slammed closed behind him, large black stones crawling up out of the ground and blocking his escape.

He smirked, "Of course…"

He looked around, the place was dilapidated. Everything was crumbling and falling apart. Even the stairs leading up into the tower were crumbling and falling to pieces, big gaps separated the pieces of the stairs that still remained. There was a wooden chandelier that hung above the room and a crumbling altar with a doorway behind it stood in front of him,

"Ew…" Was the only word he could think of to describe what he saw.

"How rude…" A voice echoed.

He looked up to find Mana standing on one of the remaining pieces of the staircase high above him. Her cloak was now closed and her hood was over her head, shadowing her face, only her glowing red eye could be seen from under it.

Dante stepped forward, "And who might you be?"

"I'll be your death…" She growled.

"I thought as much." He sighed, "And to what do I owe this…honor…?"

She smiled a little, her teeth gleaming, showing her fangs, "If you can find me, maybe I'll tell you."

She turned to leave. Dante took a step toward her to follow, but was suddenly surrounded by large animalistic demons, black and doglike.

[][][][][][][]

He managed to beat down every demon, leaving nothing but a pile of dust in the wake of each, then turned back to where Mana had been standing, to find her completely gone. He growled a little,

"Hide-and-Seek it is then…"

[][][][][][][]

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Mission 1

Chapter 3

[][][][][][][]

Dante made his way up through the tower, fighting Demon after Demon on level after level. Mana taunted him through the entire place, making him more frustrated with each encounter. He never seemed to be able to get close to her. He took a short break after beating a small group of Demons that had ambushed him, resting against Rebellion and taking a breath,

"This is just stupid…I hope she has a good reason for toying with me like this…"

[][][][][][][]

Mana walked through a door on one of the upper levels of the tower, sensing that Dante had just beaten another group of Demons she'd sent after him. She was just beginning to have fun when something flew in front of her in the dark room and fell at her feet. She held out her hand, a blue flame bursting from it, lighting the area around her.

There on the floor, at her feet, was Ansel. It looked like he had been torn limb from limb, his legs and arms dislocated and laying in an unnatural way. He turned his head, looking at her with is dark, sunken eyes,

"Mistress Mana…"

She knelt down next to him, "What…"

"I'm sorry…" He interrupted, "I tried to protect you…but they know what you did…Why you were locked away…"

Mana's eyes widened, only her father and a few of the other Demon lords knew why she had been locked up, "H…How…?"

"I don't know Mistress…The Demon Lords must have found out that you were freed...I tried to hold them off…but…"

She shook her head, "It's alright…you did so much for me…"

He smiled a toothy smile, "I thank you for your kindness…I'm sure you got that gift from your mother…"

"My…my mother?"

He nodded a little, "She loved you very much child…It really is a pity that you did not know her…" His voice trailed off and he was gone, vanishing in an explosion of golden dust.

Mana knelt there on the floor for a moment, fighting back tears, then stood back up, her eyes glowing bright red,

"You bastards…will pay!" The whole room exploded for a moment in blue flames.

[][][][][][][]

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Mission 1

Chapter 4

[][][][][][][]

Mana stormed down to the large main chamber in the very center of the tower, her now open cloak billowing gracefully as she walked. She entered the dark room, the only real light was from the full moon which came in through the blue stained glass windows. The floor was sunken, leading down to the center, in which was a large pentagram star. The floor of the room was very ornate, and every part of it that was white, gave of a calming white glow. On either side of the room, across from each other, were a moon symbol, and a sun symbol, which also glowed.

She stomped down the 5 steps to the center portion of the room, and stopped right next to the star. In the center of it, sticking out of the floor, was a long katana with a pale blue hilt. She wrapped her hand around it,

"I allowed you all to come here…now you'll be trapped in hell forever for your insolence!"

She began to pull it, and it had barely started to move, when she heard a clicking sound that sounded like an animal's toenails on a hard floor. She looked over her shoulder just in time to see a cat like demon jump at her. It tackled her to the floor, pinning her there by digging its huge 3 foot claws into her body,

"Traitor…" It growled, in a low, gruff voice.

She struggled to move, but it had dug it's claws into the floor under her and she was completely unable to,

"You will die here…"

She glared, her eyes glowing red, "I don't think so…"

Suddenly the demon was hit hard from the side, sending it flying into a wall across the room where the wall collapsed atop it. She looked up, finding Dante standing there in front of her, Rebellion in his hand,

"Why did you do that?!"

He glanced at her, "You still owe me an explanation…"

She got to her feet just as several large demons, and a bunch of smaller more annoying demons began to appear in the room.

Mana glanced toward the sword in the center of the room, causing Dante to follow her gaze and spot it,

"Is that…Yamato?"

She nodded, "I needed it to open a portal to the demon world, you know how powerful it is."

He looked back at her, "But how the hell did you get it, Nero…"

"That kid?" She chuckled, "He wasn't much of a fight…and his blood was helpful."

Dante took an angry step toward her, but she put her hand up,

"Now really isn't the time for us to be fighting amongst ourselves you know." She nodded toward Yamato, "We have to get the sword out of there in order to close the portal and get rid of all of these bastards…"

Dante nodded and stepped back to his original position, knowing she was right. He spun Rebellion around in his hand a few times, then slammed it into the floor. Mana reached into her cloak and behind her, pulling out her silvery white Harvester, she also pulled out a clip which she put in her left hand, then used it to steady the gun. Dante noticed the one of the bullets in the clip was glowing blue, but then turned back to the Demons. The two of them readied themselves as the demons began to swarm.

[][][][][][][][]

They fought the seemingly never ending horde for what seemed like hours. Dante had switched to Ebony and Ivory, as they allowed him to move better. Mana was beginning to show signs of fatigue from her earlier injuries and was starting to run out of ammo.

The two of them ran around the room, passing each other,

"Why are they after you?!" Dante called.

"Because of you!" Mana yelled back.

Dante stopped, "What? Me?"

Mana stopped too, sighing, figuring now would probably be the only time she had to explain herself. She held out her hand, blowing into it and spinning around in a circle, creating a ring of blue hellfire around the two of them nearly as tall as the celling. It blocked out the demons and killed any that tried to pass through.

Dante and Mana were silent for a moment, both of them holding their guns toward each other, circling around, neither taking their eye off the other. After a moment of silence, Mana spoke,

"I was one of the hunters that was sent to kill your family…"

Dante took an angry step forward, his sudden anger wanted to tear her apart right there, but he held back, allowing her to continue,

"I was charged with killing you and your brother…I had been locked up 80 years before that…for agreeing with what Sparda had done…this was my chance to redeem myself…but I couldn't." She paused, her gun moving down a little, "I took you out of the house, and hid you somewhere safe…where your father could find you…" She looked back up, "I was locked away once more when my father found out what I had done…"

"So why are you after me?"

"You killed my father!"

He paused, "What was his name…?"

She glared at him, "He was a demon lord…but I will never speak his name…"

She shot at him, just barely missing as he moved his head out of the way. It did, however, graze his cheek, leaving a long thin burn. He put his hand on it, it actually hurt a lot,

"What the…" He muttered before turning his attention back to Mana, "Why do you care anyway? He locked you in a cage for what…100 years?"

She thought about it for a moment and slowly began to realize that he was right, why the hell should she avenge someone like him? She started to lower her gun when she looked up and realized that the fire was losing power at an alarming rate,

"We'll have to finish this conversation later, this fire isn't going to last much longer and we have to get Yamato."

Dante nodded, putting his guns away and grabbing Rebellion again, spinning it around,

"You go for the blade, I'll take care of them."

She nodded and they went their separate ways.

The flames died a few seconds later, allowing the swarm back in. Mana covered Dante with shots from her gun, he then killed them as her bullets seemed to work exceptionally well on them. He was able to keep most of their attention on himself, but there was one he was unable to distract, the cat demon who had regained consciousness. He had his eyes on Mana.

She sped toward the center of the room, moving almost too fast for Dante to see, shooting with incredible accuracy as she ran. She quickly made it to the sword, wrapped her hand around the hilt and started to pull. Suddenly she was hit extremely hard from the back. She didn't notice anything at first, then a searing pain ripped through her body. She looked down to see four enormous claws from the cat demon's outstretched paw sticking out through her chest, they had blood dripping from them.

She couldn't move, her body was stuck due to both the pain and shock of what had just happened. After a moment, she was able to think again, and managed to muster up enough strength to wrench the sword from the floor. The entire floor glowed a bright blue, and a large portal opened up across the room from where she stood. The demons began to be pulled toward it, fighting all the way. The Cat demon too was being dragged in, but was trying it's hardest to take Mana with it. She tried to look for something to hold onto, but there was nothing on the smooth floor to grab.

She was beginning to panic when a loud shot echoed through the room. The cat demon released her, and was pulled into the portal just as it was closing.

Mana pushed herself up onto her hands and knees, blood pouring from the enormous wounds and pooling on the floor. She eventually managed to get herself to her feet and leaned against the wall. She looked across the room at Dante, who seemed shocked that she was even standing,

"You…saved me…" Her voice echoed, "Why…?"

"You think I could just let you go after what you did for me?"

She fell down onto her hands and knees, coughing up a little blood, her strength beginning to leave her. Yamato fell on the floor with a loud clang as she fell. Dante made his way over to her, kneeling down,

"C'mon, let's get you out of here."

He carefully picked her up with one hand, holding her around the waist so she wouldn't fall, picking up the Yamato with the other. She looked up at him,

"You really should have it…he would have wanted that…"

He put it on his back with Rebellion and they started to leave, Dante holding her tightly,

"Did you…know him?"

She nodded a little, "I met him once…before Mundus turned him into a monster…" She paused to spit out some blood, "He spoke highly of you…"

Before he could react to what she'd said, the tower began to shake violently, the stone ceiling beginning to crumble and fall, making huge holes in the floor,

"The tower is going to fall…" Mana said, her voice fading a little.

Dante picked her up, "We better get out of here then, hm?"

[][][][][][][][]

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Mission 1

Chapter 5

[][][][][][][]

Dante sat at his Desk at Devil May Cry 3 days later. He'd brought Mana back with him and she'd been sleeping in his bed since he'd arrived back. Lady had come for a visit, and he was stuffing pizza into his mouth as they talked,

"…So I guess I'm going to let her stay." Dante said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…there's something about her…"

"You're too trusting Dante, you know that?"

"Maybe, but everyone deserves a chance, even a Demon, right?"

"I guess." She answered, picking up one of the pizza slices and nibbling at it.

Suddenly they heard movement from upstairs, and Mana slowly descended the staircase, making her way into the main room. She wore a black tank top and shorts, the shorts were part of her pants, but no one was sure where the tank top had come from. Her brown hair was down and a little messy. She squinted in the sunlight and cowered away from it a bit, as if it really bothered her.

Lady jumped off of the desk and walked over to her, holding out her hand,

"You must be Mana…I'm Lady."

Mana looked at her for a second, completely ignoring her hand, "Hi…"

Lady's expression fell a little, but she wasn't sure what she'd expected from a Demon.

Dante motioned for Mana to sit in the chair across the desk from him. She hesitated for a moment, then plopped down in the chair. He leaned forward a bit,

"So, have you thought about what you're going to do now?"

She shook her head, "I have no idea…I got no money…or influence over humans…"

He smiled, "I have an idea."

She eyed him a little, curious, "I'm listening."

"Why don't you stay here for now? You can help me run the shop, even earn some cash."

"You'd do that for me…after what I did…"

"I owe you a debt, you saved my life once. I figured it's the least I could do."

She thought about it for a moment, then leaned forward again, "Deal."

[][][][][][][]

A couple of days later, she'd made herself right at home. Dante had let her choose her own room, and she ended up choosing the small office in the back, which surprised him as there were much bigger rooms upstairs. She didn't seem at all interested in any of those.

Once she was done with whatever decorating she was doing, Dante checked it out. The first difference was apparent right away, she'd used some kind of spell to expand the room to be nearly the size of the front of the shop, this shocked him when he first walked in. She'd filled it with all sorts of furniture, a large bed with a black metal bedframe and headboard. It had purple silk sheets and a black and grey comforter on it, it also had several pillows thrown all over it. Two dark purple sconces sat on the wall right above her bed. A black desk was placed next to the bed and served as both a bedside table and desk. It had a shelf built onto the top of it that was covered with black and purple pillar candles that dripped wax down the shelf and onto the desk. There was also a radio there, playing some kind of music that he couldn't really identify as it was very quiet. The side nearest her bed had an opaque black vase filled with blue roses and a silver goblet encrusted with rubies. Under the shelf sat several books, most of them looked demonic in nature, he figured they probably had incantaions and other information in them. In front of those sat a black, leather bound, engraved journal and a beautiful purple glass pen, he'd never seen anything quite like it before. The chair there was a huge throne like piece, black with comfortable looking purple cushions. She had a huge closet full of clothes, shoes, and accessories, she obviously liked to dress for every occasion. Next to the closet sat a huge, full length, antique silver mirror. The glass and silver were very tarnished and it looked extremely old. The walls were covered in strange paintings and draped black cloth. Then he noticed the one actual reason she wanted the room…no windows. It was very dark, only lit by the candles and the dark sconces.

She came into the room after a few minutes,

"So, what'd ya think?"

He was stunned, "It's…I…Where did you get all this stuff?"

"From home…I…uh…summoned it all here."

"It's so dark…even compared to the rest of this place."

She put her head down, "Yeah…Light is a little bit…painful…"

He glanced at her, wanting to ask her about that, but she looked as if she didn't want to talk about it so he didn't pry.

Suddenly the phone rang, breaking the tension in the room. Mana trotted out to the front and picked it up,

"Devil May Cry." She said in an overly cheerful voice.

Dante smiled, "I think this will work out just fine."

[][][][][][][]

END

[][][][][][][]

I hope you liked it, please review!


End file.
